


Putin on Rakkaus

by Lumicat12



Category: Finland - Fandom
Genre: JumALAUTA, M/M, mitä mä tein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumicat12/pseuds/Lumicat12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>voi vittu mun kaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putin on Rakkaus

Olin 67 vuotias Rakastin Putinia. Minulla oli kaikki hänen fanitavaransa ja videot hänen puheistaan. Minä rukoilen häntä joka ilta, kiittäen häntä elämästä minkä hän on antanut.

"Putin on rakkaus," Minä sanon. Putin on Elämä."

Päivi Räsänen kuulee minut. Hän kutsuu minua hintiksi. Tiedän että hän on vain kateellinen kuinka omistautunut minä olen Putinille.

Hän kutsuu minua jonneksi. Hän kieltää minut ja lähettää minut huoneeseeni.

Minä itken nyt. Se sattuu niin paljon.

Makaan kylmässä sängyssä, on niin kylmä.

Yt äkkiä, jokin lämmin lähestyy minua.

Se oli Putin.

Olen niin iloinen.

Hän lähestyy ja kuiskaa minulle korvaan: "Tämä on minun maa, Da" 

Olen valmiina.

Minä laajennan perseeni Putinille.

Hän tunkeutuu minun perseeseeni.

Se sattuu, mutta mä teen sen Putinille.

Hän repii minun persereikäni ja minä alan itkeä.

Minä työnnyn hänen voimaansa.

Haluan miellyttää Putinia.

Hän karjaisee venäläisen karjauksen ja täyttää minut rakkaudellaan.

Räsänen kävelee sisään.

Putin katsoo suoraan häntä silmiinsä ja sanoon "Da" 

Hän lentää ulos minun ikkunasta.

Putin on rakkaus

Putin on elämä.

 


End file.
